Fallen Angel
by Danyella Skyler Silverfire
Summary: Strangers meet the Slayers gang and bring them into a new adventure. Eventual LinaZel. Discontinued
1. Meetings

Fallen Angel 

Chapter 1: Meetings

By Danyella

The Slayers group was stunned as a body suddenly crashed onto their table and snatched Filia's mace from her hands just as she was about to hit Xellos with it. The woman jumped back up and was about to hit her opponent with it when a hand suddenly grabbed the mace and snatched it out of her hands.

"Hey! You can't do that!"

"Why not? You just did."

"Oh yeah. Well why are you interfering?"

"I'm interfering because you two are fighting worse than if you were on blood feud. And quite frankly you are acting less mature than two-year-olds. I was assigned by your boss to keep you two from destroying entire kingdoms with your fighting. Now pay for the damages and apologize to these people for interrupting their meal."

"Ian you pay, I apologize."

Ian nodded before walking over to the innkeeper as the woman walked over to the groups table and bowed deeply to Filia, "I apologize for snatching your mace like that. I was rude and it was inexcusable how I acted. So again I ask for your forgiveness."

Slightly stunned by the exquisite apology she dumbly took back her mace before nodding yes.

Xellos on the other had was being Xellos, "You sound as if you were raised in a court."

"You could say that. You have and interesting color of hair," the woman said changing the subject.

"That was rude Danye. You would think you were raised by barbarians with the way you talk." Ian said walking up behind Danye.

"I was Ian. Besides he does have an interesting hair color."

"You only say that because it's a shade or two lighter than yours. I'm not sure how much though cause you took to wearing these hoods even though you don't need to." Ian reached out and pulled off Danye's hood letting long purple hair to fall loose. "Just how do you get your hood to stay on like that anyway?"

"That my dear brother is a secret."

The Amelia laughed softly when she heard that causing the three strangers to look at her. "I'm sorry. It's just that that is something that Mr. Xellos would say."

"Like who would say?"

"Xellos. The guy with the hair you were complimenting. And she is right. That is what he usually says when you ask him something," Lina said.

Danye smiled slight and turned her head towards Xellos with her hair falling over her face obscuring most of it, "Really? And just what secrets might you have worth keeping?"

"Sore wa himitsu desu. Why do you hide your face? Is it disfigured in some way?"

"No. I do it out of habit mostly," Danye suddenly pulled her hair off of her face and tied it with a leather strip. "Is this better?"

Her face was pale and slightly angular with a wide full mouth, a delicate nose, and exotically slanted eyes that were closed to mere slits not allowing then to wee what color they were. What was most startling about her face was a what appeared to be a black & silver tattoo of the moon on her forehead right between her eyes.

"That is an odd tattoo," Gourry said around a chicken leg.

"It's not a tattoo," Danye said her lips compressing and a dangerous air gathering around her.

"If it's not a tattoo than what is it?" he asked oblivious to the signs that Danye was giving off.

"It's a brand to remember someone by. Anyway I would like to apologize again for interrupting your meal." As she turned to go Ian suddenly stopped her and said something quietly in her ear that caused her to sigh quietly before turning back around and asking, "Do you know of anyone named Lina Inverse? And if so where we can find her?"

"Why do you want to know?" Lina asked suddenly wary.

"We have a message for to give her."

"Who is the message from."

"We can only tell her that. Although I don't see why delivering a message requires both of us to deliver it." Danye said looking at Ian who just shrugged.

"Well I'm Lina Inverse so what's your message? And who's it from?" Lina asked.

"Well you see we don't exactly know. But here's your message." Danye pulled a letter from out of her cloak and handed it to Lina before pulling up a chair and taking out a bottle.

While Lina read the letter everyone introduced themselves. Danye's actual name was Danyella, Ian's was Damian, and the third person's was Dapple. Danye and Ian quietly drank from the bottle, but refused to let anyone else have any saying that none of them would like it. Danye for some reason kept watching Xellos through lowered eyelids making him a bit nervous (though he didn't let it show.)

Finally Xellos asked, "Is there something about my appearance that bothers you?"

Danye smiled slightly before finally opening her eyes fully for the first time revealing eyes the color of fresh blood, and slit pupils. "Nothing really. You're name just sounds familiar for some reason."

Filia gasped softly when she saw Danye's eyes and said quietly, "Your mazoku."

Danye looked at Ian for a moment who just shrugged. "Mazoku? I do not know that word. What does it mean." All the slayers looked at Danye in astonishment except for Gourry who was staring at nothing, and Lina who was engrossed in the rather lengthy letter. "What? Your acting like I said that the sky was falling or something."

Xellos found his voice first, "Youdon't know what a mazoku is?"

"Well it might be called something different where we come from. Could you describe one for me. Or use other names."

After a few moments of description Danye looked at Ian who suddenly grinned and pulled a book from out of his cloak and started flipping through it quickly while Danye leaned over to see what he was up to.

He finally stopped on a page and held the book up for them to see, showing a very good, very detailed picture of a demon. "Is this what your talking about?" He asked pointing to the demon.

"Yes that's one. In their true form though. How did you get such a good picture of one?" Zel asked curiously.

"This? It was payment for a job. And to answer your earlier question, no we are not demons. Not exactly anyway."

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"Well we were born with our eyes like this." He gestured to his own eyes which could now be seen showing that they were identical to Danye's. "Of course we had no say in the matter. Who asks to be born? The eyes are the mark of our father's people."

"If your not mazoku then what are you?" Amelia asked curiously.

"Me and Danye are hybrids of a sort. Dapple is Danye's personal servant and is herself a demon. But then she was payment to Danye for a job she still refuses to tell me about."

"Isn't it kind of demeaning to a demon to be payment to a human?" Zel asked softly of Dapple.

"Yes it is." Dapple said.

"Then why do you still live to serve her?" Zel asked.

"She is still alive because I'm not human. Never have been. That is one thing about mortal's I have never liked. How they can assume that something is human just because it looks human." Danye added to Xellos.

"Rather interesting isn't it. Although Zel did have a point." Xellos said to Danye

"Just what are you if your not human?" Gourry asked confused (surprise, surprise) "You look human."

"Yes but that doesn't mean I'm human. I won't tell you what I am exactly for another two weeks if we know each other that long but you can make guesses and I will tell you how close you are."

"That sounds like fun! ^_^"

"Here I will even give you a hint. Xellos try some of this." Danye handed Xellos the bottle that her and Ian had been drinking from.

Xellos smiled then took a sip. His eyes suddenly snapped open and he stared at Danye in shock as he slowly lowered the bottle while he subconsciously licked the thick crimson liquid off his lips. Danye, Ian, and Dapple just smirked slightly.

After several moments of silence Filia out of frustration grabbed the bottle and sniffed the opening cautiously. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock. She almost dropped the bottle but Zel who was sitting next to her grabbed it quickly and set it on the table.

He demanded slightly impatient, "What has got you two so shocked? It's just a drink."

Filia said somewhat shakily, "Zel, smell the drink."

Arching an eyebrow slightly he cautiously sniffed the bottle. "Blood. Why were you two drinking blood?"

Danye grinned and said softly, "There is more to this world than mice and men."

"Danye are you having fun?" Ian asked in a slightly amused voice. "Bye the way that was a good quote.

"Yes I am, and yes it was."

"I think you've had enough fun for today you two," Lina said finishing her letter. "You two are certainly odd creatures. ½ vampire and ½ nymph."

Danye looked at her cautiously, "How did you know what we are. We are not from this world. You could not have heard of our reputations human."

"L-sama told me in her letter. You two have quiet an interesting history. Demon Lords each in your own right, archangels, mercenaries and bounty hunters. True contradictions and creatures of chaos."

"Well we try. Now what was in the letter?"

"Mostly some of your exploits. Quite frankly I'm impressed. A shape changer and a mage. A General and a Priest. That was what your father was looking to create when you were conceived correct?"

"Roughly yes. Although Danye here was a surprise to him. One of only two times I have ever seen him surprised. What was the rest?"

"Well apparently you two have a little job coming up correct?"

"Ya, we have a little thing to take care of for a client. Why do you want to know?" Danye asked cautiously.

"Well apparently I have to go with you." Lina said calmly.

[Fallen Angel Main][1]

[next chapter][2]

   [1]: famain.html
   [2]: fa2.html



	2. Children

Fallen Angel

Chapter 2: Children

By Danyella

There was silence for several moments at the table before Danye suddenly snatched the letter from Lina and started flipping through it quickly grumbling under her breath.

"Danye what are you doing?" Ian asked shocked by Danye's rudeness.

"I'm trying to find the part where it says she can come. Ah-ha!" Danye stopped and jabbed a finger at the page. "Here it is. Hmmm.." Danye began reading over the page quietly while Ian leaned over her shoulder to see what was going on.

After a few moments Danye made a sound of frustration and suddenly opened one of her pocket dimensions and began searching around.

"What are you doing Miss Danyella?" Amelia asked perplexed.

"I'm looking for the contract we signed." Her face suddenly lit up and she pulled out a pile of papers. "Here we go.Lets see Second party reserves.Damn can't understand a word of this." She suddenly reached back into the pocket dimension and pulled out another pile of papers that was ¼ the size of the first one. "Here we go." After a few minutes of reading Danye began cursing softly. "Damn she does get to come."

"Great. Company. I just love it. I always enjoy company on jobs."

"Ian? Deal with it." Danye said irritated as she hit her head repeatedly on the table while Dapple took the contracts and put them back in the pocket dimension before closing it.

Ian just grabbed the bottle from in front of Zel and took a deep drink.

"Is there some reason why you do not want me to go with you?" Lina demanded her temper flaring at their reactions.

Ian looked at her again before taking another drink from the bottle and staring into space letting his white hair fall in his face obscuring it from view. Danye just lay her head on the table before her head suddenly snapped up and she stiffened with her eyes staring straight forward and unfocused.

Dapple sighed quietly then said to Lina, "It's not that, its just that they have this thing about endangering humans. They don't like to do it if they can help it."

Lina calmed down some at that but was still irritated with their reaction.

Danye suddenly snapped out of her trance and began stuttering something that no one could understand. After a few moments Dapple calmed her down enough for Danye to speak coherently.

"What's wrong Miss Danye?" Xellos asked with his usual amused expression.

Danye suddenly turned to Ian and said softly, "Their coming."

Ian paled then looked at the bottle clenched in his hand. Deciding it wasn't strong enough he pulled another bottle from his cloak and taking a deep drink. After a moment of drinking from the bottle Danye snatched the bottle from his hand and began drinking from it. The slayers watched as the two newcomers quickly proceeded to get very, very drunk. Dapple amazingly enough just sat there and talked to Lina explaining that it was a personal reason that they were getting drunk.

"Hey, Danye! When they comin'?" Ian asked suddenly.

Danye took another drink from the bottle before answering, "Within the next week. Not sue. You know they never give me and exact time."

"Damn. Not enough time to get away."

"You two do know that they only do this to get you all riled up don't you?" Dappled asked softly.

"Yes but do they have to be like that? Do they have to remain teenagers? Not even Danye does that."

"Hey!"

Filia, Amelia, and Gourry left soon after to go to their rooms and get some sleep while Xellos, Lina and Zel stayed behind to see what they could learn about their new traveling companions. They remained quiet and read over the letter that Lina got while Danye and Ian passed out drunk.

"Who is this 'they' that they keep talking about?" Lina asked as she watched as Zel and Xellos read over the letter.

"You'll find out soon enough. It is to hard to explain right now. Xellos would you help me get them upstairs?"

******************************************************************************

The group traveled down the road acting as usual except for the newcomers. Ian and Danye where still nursing hangovers from the night before and Dapple was talking with Filia about infant care for dragons (which she knew an unusual amount about) and carrying Val.

Around midmorning they came upon a boy and a girl who were in their late teens. The Two were arguing loudly about something that sounded like clothes, though it was hard to tell with all their cursing.

The teenagers stopped when they saw the group approaching. They looked at each other and grinned evilly. While the group braced themselves for an attack they were shocked as the girl suddenly disappeared then reappeared directly in front of Danye.

"Mom! We found you finally."

Mom?! The group was slightly shocked. It also didn't help that that girl had transported herself as easily as Xellos did.

"Hello Cat. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"You bet. About 50 years right? How you been doing? You sell any men lately?"

Sell men?

"Well the market has gone down right now. It's not exactly the season."

"Why don't you sell Uncle Ian?"

"Hey I resent that!" Ian protested.

"Well she's done it before. Several times actually." Cat said over her shoulder at Ian.

Danye grinned evilly as she looked at Ian blushing. "You still can't convince me that you didn't enjoy that fertility festival."

"Hey it's your fault I have a bunch of kids hanging around my place."

The boy suddenly appeared in front of Dapple and he glomped onto her. "Have you thought of my proposal?"

Dapple just rolled her eyes at the aqua haired youth before grabbing his ear and dragging him over to Ian. "Here Ian. He's your son, you deal with him. And you Keven will stop clinging to me. I helped raise you so I know all of your secrets."

Keven pretended to pout before grabbing onto Ian's legs. "Daddy can I have a doggy?"

Danye, Cat, and Dapple laughed at Ian's pained expression as he tried to pry Keven off of his legs. "Keven show some dignity for once. What would your mother say if she saw you?"

"That I'm cute and you need to loosen up."

Ian just sighed quietly for a moment then his face suddenly lit up, "Hey Keven look over there."

Keven looked to where Ian pointed and saw Filia and Val. He suddenly grinned and glomped onto Filia and looked at her adoringly.

Filia was shocked for a moment at suddenly being glomped by a strange teenager and if she had had her hands free she would have introduced him to her mace.

Xellos grinned amused by all of this and asked Ian who he was standing near, "Does he do this with all women carrying babies? Or is it blondes?"

"No it's just dragons. Not often he meets many where I live so he never knew any besides his mother until he went out adventuring." Ian answered in so soft a voice that only Xellos could hear and then barely.

"He's half dragon then?"

"Yup. Half ancient dragon though you couldn't tell it by looking at him now."

Val found that he liked Keven so he grabbed onto Keven's hair with one hand while Keven snatched him from Filia's slack hold. Cat seeing the baby suddenly ran over and started cooing over him.

Lina by now had snapped out of her shock and in the usual Lina fashion demanded, "Just who are these two?"

"Oh, well you see its like thisCat is my oldest daughter, and Keven is one of Ian's sons." Danye said while rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Oldest? One of? I take it that you have more children then?"

"Hmmmyes we do." Danye walked over to Keven and pulled him to his feet and looked up at him. "Now then Keven why did you come looking for us?"

Keven rubbed his neck nervously before saying, "Well you see it's like this, Donovan got married."

Danye arched an eyebrow. "Really and why has that got you so nervous?"

"Well you see he married Anna."

"Anna? As in my daughter Anna? One of my priests Anna?"

"Ummm.yeah, cousin Anna."

Danye was silent for a few moments before saying calmly, "I'm going to kill him."

Cat looked up in alarm, "Mom you can't kill Donovan, he's your General! He wasn't family before he married Anna."

"Oh yes he was. He knew my rule, no one marries any of my children without my personal permission."

"What do you mean he was already family? He isn't related to us."

"He's related to you. That's enough. Now if you will excuse me I will have to take care of this." So saying Danye disappeared.

"This could be bad." Keven said.

"Gee ya think? Of course it's bad. She is about to kill her General and one of her best friends. I think that we should stop her before I have to deal with her going berserk." Ian said brushing a lock of snow white hair out of his face.

"Ya but what do we do with them?" Cat asked gesturing to the slayers group that watched them with fascination.

"Well I guess that we can take them with us. I'm sure Danye won't mind guests." Keven said before turning to the slayers and grinning slightly. "You won't mind a brief trip to our world would you? We really need to take care of this."

"Sure why not." Lina said imagining all the treasures and powers on a new world.

[previous chapter][1]

[Fallen Angel Main][2]

[next chapter][3]

   [1]: fa1.html
   [2]: famain.html
   [3]: fa3.html



	3. Confrontions

Fallen Angel

Chapter 3: Confrontions

By Danyella

The slayers gang looked around in shock at the place they appeared in. It looked like someone had given a lunatic random building materials asked them to build a house then took the finished product and put in a cement mixer before using it as a target for tanks then plopping it upside down (I always wanted to say that for some reason).

Danye was standing in the middle of the courtyard they had appeared in flipping wings in an agitated fashion.

Wait a second. Wings?!

The slayers gang did a double take and saw that yes she had wings. Large, beautiful, feathered, glowing, purple wings that matched her hair color with a some black stripes along the primaries. But before anyone could comment a young man dressed in black armor, with long green-black (don't ask how I just like that color) hair tied back appeared before her and bowed deeply.

"You summoned me Master?"

"Yes I heard something of great interest to me today Donovan. Something that involves you." Danye said softly as she slowly walked around Donovan.

"And what might that be Master?" Donovan said somewhat nervously.

"Don't play games with me Donovan. You know how I dislike that from my servants."

"I am sorry Master."

"You should be. Now then Donovan you know have served me for how long?"

"Just over 3,000 years Master."

"And in all this time I have been very lenient correct? Forgiven you for a great deal"

"Yes Master."

"Now then Donovan Keven tells me that you went and married one of my daughters. One of my priestesses no less."

"That is correct Master." Donovan swallowed nervously.

"You did not ask for my permission to marry her. And when you did marry her you did not tell me yourself. No you had to send my eldest, your eldest, daughter to tell me."

"I am sorry Master. But--"

"But nothing Donovan." Danye suddenly drew her sword although the slayers wondered what it could possibly do to a demon that had Donovan cringing away from it. "Now then Donovan you know what my sword can do to a demon correct? You have seen me use it before as it was meant to be used."

"That is correct Master."

"Very good Donovan."

Danye gripped the blade of the sword in one and gave a sharp twist to the hilt with the other causing the blade to come loose in her hand revealing that it was actually another sheathover a Sword of Light?! How'd she get that!

Danye laid the sword gently against Donovan's shoulder, which caused him to flinch before standing perfectly still. "Now then Donovan I will give you 5 seconds to convince me not to kill you and make my daughter a widow."

"I love her." Donovan said softly staring straight into Danye's eyes.

"Very well then."

Danye slowly raised the sword off his shoulder and drew it back. She suddenly swung the sword down but stopped it just short of his neck as he flinched expecting to have his body missing it's head. Donovan looked at her nervously out of the corner of his eye.

"This is just a warning Donovan. Act so cowardly again and I _will_ kill you."

"Yes Master." Donovan breathed a sigh of relief as Danye removed the sword from his neck and put it back in both of it's sheathes.

"Now then where's Anna? I want to wish her well on her life with you. And give her some advise on how to keep you in line."

A laughing voice said from a balcony above, "I'm right here mother. Now if your done threatening your General can I come give you and uncle Ian hugs? And maybe get our guests something to eat?"

"Of course Anna."

Anna jumped down from the balcony and landed lightly in front of Danye before giving her a big hug. "Oh mom by the way that friend of yours, the one who smokes and drinks constantly, is here and is currently raiding our wine cellars."

"Really? I thought I told hid it from her."

"You did. She convinced Alric to take her down." Donovan said slightly amused.

"Hmmmknew I should have never shown him how to find the wine cellar. You will excuse me for a moment."

At Anna and Donovan's nod Danye suddenly yelled, "ZELAS GET OUT OF MY WINE CELLAR AND AWAY FROM MY SONE!"

The slayers group winced at the yell then gaped as Zelas the Great Beast suddenly appeared with a wine cask draped over her shoulder (don't ask how she did it, she just did) and a 10 year-old boy next to her.

"Hey Danye! Didn't know you would be here so soon." Zelas said trying to hid the wine cask behind her back.

The boy just grinned and ran towards Danye holding out his arms. Danye picked him up and smiled at him. "Now then Alric what is this that Donovan tells me about you leading Zelas down to the wine cellar? I thought I told you not to show her where I hid it."

"You did."

"Then why did you take her there?"

"She told me a secret."

"Oh, really? And what was that?"

"Sore wa himitsu desu."

"Alric" Danye said in a warning tone that all mothers perfect by the time their child is 3.

"All right then but you have to promise not to tell."

At Danye's nod he leaned down and whispered something in her ear that caused her to look at Zelas sharply and arch an eyebrow. "Really that's interesting Alric. Why don't you go play with the other children?" Danye asked letting him down.

Alric nodded and ran off yelling that Danye and Ian were home.

Danye smiled after him for a moment before turning to Zelas who was trying to sneak off with the wine cask.

"Zelas?" Danye asked in a super sweet voice.

"Yes Danye?"

"What's this about you telling my youngest child about my 'demon hunts'?"

"Ummm.I thought that he should learn about them early?"

"Zelas he's only 10. He doesn't need to know about that yet."

"Umm.I can see your mad. How about I leave and we can talk later?"

"No never mind. You'll just owe me. Why not stay for lunch and I'll let you have that cask your trying to hide plus another one."

"Sure. I see that you have guests." Zelas looked at the slayers gang and she suddenly grinned. "Hey Xellos, I didn't know that you knew Danye!"

"I just met her yesterday. How do you know her?"

"Oh me and her go way back. Met her since she went to live with her father."

"Now there was an evil and sadistic man." Ian growled.

"Oh you should talk. Especially after that number you pulled against those demons that tried to take over your realm."

Before Ian could say anything there was a loud scream and a body suddenly landed on the ground in front of them.

The body jumped to its feet and started yelling, "THAT WASN'T FUNNY MELISSA! You know that I can't fly like you! I don't have wings!"

"Yes you can Calvin! You have magic, use it," a young woman said landing in front of them folding her wings behind her.

"I was kind of distracted at the time Melissa. You know watching my life flash before my eyes and all."

"Well how are you going to learn to react in combat if you don't learn to think and concentrate when in a stressful situation."

"Ya right. You know I don't want to leave. I want to stay here and work in the library."

"Mom won't let you. You know she kicks us all out for 10 years so we can learn to survive. Oh, hi mom."

"Hellos Melissa, Calvin. Still fighting as usual."

"Well, grandma she dropped me from 5 stories up! How am I supposed to react?"

"Good point. Anyway, isn't it time for lunch?"

Calvin suddenly zoomed off dragging Melissa behind him.

"Lunch?" Lina asked excitedly think of food.

"Yes lunch. Just a moment." Danye mumbled something under her breathe and they suddenly appeared in and _enormous_ hall filled with creatures of all sorts, tables, chairs, and most importantly food.

Gourry, Amelia, and Lina immediately zoomed to the food and began the war that was lunch. Everyone else just calmly seated themselves at a table and went through their normal routine. Filia fed Val, Xellos picked on those around him although the residents mostly ignored him to used to that sort of stuff, Zel drank coffee (big surprise), Zelas drank wine, Danye and Ian passed their bottle back and for occasionally taking a sip, Dapple just sat their and talked with some minor demon, and Keven and Cat zoomed in on a group an began acting like normal teenagers.

[previous chapter][1]

[Fallen Angel Main][2]

[next chapter][3]

   [1]: fa2.html
   [2]: famain.html
   [3]: fa4.htm



	4. Oddness

Fallen Angel

Chapter 4: Oddness

By Danyella

Amelia ran around the corner of the hallway and ran into a tall man walking the other direction. The young girl squeaked in surprise and landed on her rear. Looking up, she chimed. "Oh, I'm sorry to run into you!"

"No problem. Are you all right?" The man helped Amelia stand back up.

"I'm okay. Who are you?"

"I'm Cyn."

"That's an odd name."

Cyn smiled slightly, "Ya, it is. Mom felt that I needed an odd name. What's your name?"

"Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune. Who's your mom?"

"Danye. That's why I'm here. I'm looking for her. Have you seen her?"

"Yes, she's in the library with Zelas and Xellos looking for something. I think they were last in the section where she keeps the history books."

"Would you care to come with me or are you rushing somewhere?"

Amelia blushed, "I was just going to the cafeteria. But I could go with you. That should cut down on your search time."

"That would be greatly appreciated. Lead the way, my lady," Cyn bowed deeply to Amelia.

Twenty minutes later, they found who they were looking for sitting on floating cushions. They are all over the house, talking about of all things, feathers.

When Danye spotted Cyn she jumped off her cushion and tackled him, causing them to roll on the ground before being stopped by a convenient bookshelf. "Cyn, you're home! You didn't tell me that you where coming to visit. How are you doing? Are they still trying to convince you to change your name? Are they feeding you, okay? How's your training going? When will you finish? How long are you going to be here?"

"Woah, woah, woah, mom. I'm fine. Yes, they are, and I told them what they could do with their wings. Yes, they are. It's going great. In another century or two. For the next year. So how you doing, mom? You still chasing everyone around?"

"Of course I am. And I'm glad that you told those instructors of yours what they could do with their wings. Now then have you found someone yet?"

"Actually, I have. You'll like him. I brought him along. Donavon is currently interrogating him. So are you going to introduce me to your new friends?"

"Glad to hear it. Cyn, this is Zelas and Xellos Metallium. You've already met Amelia. Why don't I take you around to introduce you to my other guests and you can tell me about your new friend."

"Deal. Well, he's..."

Xellos, Zelas, and Amelia followed Danye and Cyn as they walked down the aisles, talking and laughing as they exchanged news and stories. Danye suddenly stopped and the others collided with her.

"Why did you stop? EEP!!!" Amelia jumped up suddenly from where she had fallen on top of Xellos.

"YOU UNJUST MAZUKO! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" She would have gone on longer but Danye yanked her forward and covered her mouth quickly.

"Shh. Do you want them to see us?" she hissed into the tiny princess' ear.

"Want who to see us?" Zelas asked as she picked herself up with Cyn's help.

"Them." Danye gestured with her chin to where they saw Lina and Zel were sitting on a cushion closely together reading a large book.

Zelas and Danye shared an evil grin before Danye dropped Amelia and suddenly whipped out an odd black box along with Zelas. But before they could do more than point the cameras (yes, cameras) at the two reading figures Xellos said, "So Zel, you are straight, then? Knew you had it in you! ^_^"

Lina and Zel's heads snapped up to glare at the grinning trickster priest.

"What are you doing here, you guys?" Lina asked angrily.

"We where just looking for you. I wanted to introduce you to another of my sons. Cyn, this is Lina Inverse and Zelgadiss Graywords. Lina, Zel, this is my son Cyn," Danye said after giving Xellos the Death Glare TM.

"Sin?" Lina asked frowning slightly.

"No Cyn. As in C-Y-N not S-I-N."

"Is that the only reason you came to find us?" Zel asked slightly mad because he was rather interested in the book that he and Lina were reading.

"Well not all. Actually we were wondering if you would like to join us for lunch?"

"Lunch?" Lina asked then suddenly zoomed out of the library leaving behind one of those cute little dust clouds in her shape (I always wanted to have a character do that. I think I've been watching too much Loony Toons.) She suddenly zoomed back in, grabbed Zel and the book before zooming out again leaving more of those dust clouds.

Everyone that was left standing where they were doing one of those double blink things (yes, even Xellos) then suddenly Zelas and Danye each grabbed one of Xellos' arms. Over their shoulders, the pair told Amelia and Cyn to go ahead, they would catch up in a minute before they disappeared taking Xellos with them. Amelia and Cyn looked at each other for a moment before they each shrugged and made their way out of the library heading to the cafeteria.

********************************************************************************

An hour and a half later, Danye and Zelas appeared in the cafeteria looking disheveled and covered in blood.

Amelia looked kind of shell-shocked and Cyn just looked at them slightly amused.

"What happened to you two? Zel, what do you think of this?" Lina added as she held a fork out to Zel. Zel tried the food before saying carefully, "It's odd. Never tasted anything like that. What is it? Hello, Danye, Zelas."

"Hello. That's called flambé (sorry couldn't think of anything else). What's wrong with Amelia?"

"I don't know, mom. She's been like this ever since we came in." Cyn said as he pulled back chairs for Danye and Zelas. "I don't know what could have done that. Everything is normal around here. By the way, where is Xellos?"

"Xellos was detained."

"Really? You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?"

"Of course not. It's not like I did anything evil to him. All right maybe I did but he deserved it. He ruined the shot."

"All right then. Why don't one of you try to snap her out of it? I'm going to go find Donavon and rescue Keith from him."

"You do that. Zel, Lina, lean over here for a moment, will you?" Cyn walked off as Danye whispered something to Zel and Lina that had them both blushing but they relented.

"All right let's see now, everything's in order around here. Nothing that need me specifically for another few years. So all I have to do now is wait for my instructions." Danye said as she continued to do her sit-ups from where she hung upside down with her feet held by one of her lower minions.

"Well I guess that's all our business. So how do your new friends like it here?"

"They said that they're having fun. It's an unusual place so it's rather difficult to get bored even if you try."

"So what did you and Zelas take Zelgadis and Lina to do the other day. I asked around and no one knows."

"Can't tell."

"Why not?" Dapple asked from where she sat on a bench.

"It's their place to tell not mine. Besides if I tell their secret's I'll start telling yours Dapple. Anyway since this meeting is done I think I'll go beat up on Donovan for a while."

As Danye flipped to the ground something suddenly appeared and smacked her on top of the head causing her to fall and land on her back hard. Danye picked up the object and saw that it was the message from L-sama that she had been waiting for.

"Ow. Did you have to make it hit me so hard? Now let's see what we have to do. And hopefully you'll be more specific than last time." Danye quickly read through the message and arched and eyebrow. "Well I guess that fits. *sigh* Dapple go prepare supplies for a several month journey. I want you to take care of it personally."

"Of course Master." Dapple bowed deeply before leaving the garden.

Danye rose to her feet and used the message to dust of her legs before teleporting to where the other's where gathered eating lunch. "Hello. Just got our orders from the boss."

"Oh your so eloquent Danye. You almost make me wish you where a diplomat." Ian said from where he sat talking with Zelgadis.

"Oh and you're such a smooth talker huh? Anyway Ian I'm not here to talk to you. Our instructions are rather simple really. Even you would be able to understand them."

"Umm I don't mean to intrude on this rather interesting family discussion but can you tell us what were supposed to do?" Xellos asked from where he floated above the table.

"Hmm? Oh that. We just have to save the world. Well actually it's technically two worlds but that's just because the threat to your world comes from our world."

"And just where is this threat on your world?" Lina asked.

"Well see that's the thing. Me and Ian have worked for L-sama before and she never tells you anything she feels you don't need to know until about the time that it becomes relevant or after the fact. Rather annoying but we've had worse employers. Anyway we have to go find some things on my world, go to my father and he will tell us where to find the bad guy we go to the bad guy and kill the bad guy using said items. Rather simple huh?"

"Well what are we supposed to find?" Zelgadis asked curious.

"Rare stuff. Going to take months to find it. That's why I'm having Dapple gather supplies for several months. We should be ready to go by tomorrow morning so get plenty of sleep we leave early. Anyway now that that's done how does everyone like it here?"

"Rather interesting actually. I've never seen a place like this before. Is there anything normal around here?" Amelia said from where she sat eating a bowl of ice cream.

"Nope. Not unless you count Deadhead but he doesn't really count cause he's elven."

"Deadhead? Who's Deadhead?"

"One of my grandkids." Ian said flinching slightly at the thought.

"Oh do I hear someone taking my name in vane?" a voice said from behind them.

"Deadhead it's good to see you again! How's Amanda?" Danye asked giving him a hug.

"She's doing great. Pregnancy suits her. Anyway Dapple tells me you have need of my services?"

"Yes. I need you to contact Father and tell him that we will be seeing him in a few months about a job of ours and we would appreciate it if we didn't have to fight our way to see him."

Deadhead nodded frowned slightly then smirked, "He says that you should know that your always welcome to visit and he hopes that you will one day introduce him to your children. Have you even told him how many you have?"

"Nope. Thanks Deadhead. I'll see you later okay. And tell Amanda hello for me."

"Will do. Bye." Deadhead turned and exited the cafeteria.

"What was all that about. You told him to send a message to someone, he frowned for a moment then gave you a reply." Zelgadis said slightly suspicious.

"Oh that. Deadhead is a psychic. Powerful one at that. He just sent the message and gave me the answer. Now then I have a few things to take care of so do you Ian. We'll see you later."

Danye and Ian exited leaving behind a stunned group.

[previous chapter][1]

[Fallen Angel Main][2]

[next chapter][3]

   [1]: fa3.html
   [2]: famain.html
   [3]: fa5.html



End file.
